


Make the sun want to shine

by Bluespirit



Series: Storms never last [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Rodney tries to search the Ancient database & the boys don't talk about feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the sun want to shine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This is a prompt ficlet for [](http://almost-clara.livejournal.com/profile)[**almost_clara**](http://almost-clara.livejournal.com/) who said _Still the Thunder - three weeks after the scene on the pier. What happened next?_  
> 

  
John walked into his quarters and grinned. Rodney was huddled over the desk typing frantically on a laptop, four others - and numerous coffee cups and other snack-related garbage - spread haphazardly across the couch and most of the available floor space. He really shouldn’t find it endearing that Rodney preferred to hang out in his room, especially with all the genius-associated detritus that it generated, but he couldn’t help it. The fact that Rodney felt so at home here never failed to make his chest go tight and weirdly warm.

He schooled his features into something cooler and less love-struck, and raised a casual eyebrow. “Making yourself at home, McKay?”

Rodney spun around, eyes wide and startled. “Jesus, Colonel! Tone down the stealth-ninja act, will you? I like my heart beating just as it is, thank you.”

“I just walked into my quarters, Rodney,” John said, losing the battle against smirking. “No advanced infiltration skills employed. Just opened the door and walked right on in.”

“Fine, fine,” Rodney muttered, though one side of his mouth was quirking up in a smile. “I still think you need a bell.”

“So, whatcha doing, anyway?” John asked, walking over. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Rodney’s waist, hooking his chin over Rodney’s shoulder to look at the screen.

“Hmmm? What?” Rodney murmured, crossing his arms over John’s and linking their fingers together.

John turned his head and brushed a soft kiss to Rodney’s neck, nosing at the stubbled skin of his jaw. “What’s got you so busy?” he said, nodding towards the laptop, its screensaver of blueprints from the original Enterprise now spiralling boldly across the screen.

“Oh? This?” Rodney said, flicking the touchpad to show densely packed columns of Ancient text. “I was just trying to search the Ancient database for something but god knows, the last thing the Ancients were was in anyway organised. I mean is it really too much to ask for an index, for god’s sake? Wasn’t there a Mister Dewey Decimal Ancient out there somewhere? Clutching the Pegasus equivalent of index cards and shushing people and telling them not to ascend so loudly?” Rodney snapped. “Honestly, it’s like looking for a needle in a… um, in a… really big thing,” he finished lamely, rolling his eyes as John stifled a snort against his shoulder.

“So, what’s the needle?” John asked.

“Oh, that.” Rodney’s cheeks flushed and he mumbled something indistinctly.

John stepped back and turned the chair around, bracing his hands on the armrests and moving into Rodney’s eye-line. He looked steadily at Rodney but didn’t say a word. One, two, three seconds passed.

“Okay, okay!” Rodney threw up his hands. “Enough with the special ops torture and interrogation techniques, Colonel. I’ll talk!” he blustered, grinning when John raised both eyebrows and slowly mouthed ‘special ops torture and interrogation techniques’. “I was searching the database to see if I could find any of Janus’s research… for the time travel device. I just thought that it might be useful. And after that little stunt you pulled a few weeks ago, it definitely wouldn’t hurt to have something on standby just in case I do have to go back and manfully save your ass from whatever trouble you’ve managed to get yourself into.” He paused and then continued more quietly. “But I would really appreciate it if you’d stop getting into trouble in the first place and we could avoid the whole heroic-bravery-you-dying-and-leaving-me-alone thing, okay? Because, that? That would really work for me,” he finished softly.

John felt his chest doing that weird tight-warm thing again. “Okay,” he nodded and pulled Rodney up against him, pressing his lips to the fine hair at his temple. “I’ll… try.”

Rodney didn’t say anything else, he simply wrapped his arms around John’s waist and pushed his face into his neck. They stood like that for a while, John happy to absorb Rodney’s warmth and breathe him in too.

~*~

  


John rolled to one side, gulping in air and grinning the grin of the well and truly awesomely fucked. He swiped a hand through the slick of come on his belly and sighed happily at the satisfying soreness in his ass. Rodney really was a genius - and not just in astrophysics, wormhole dynamics and whatever hell other disciplines he had a wall full of degrees for. He chuckled a little loopily and wondered if they gave out Nobels for fucking. Rodney was a shoe-in, no doubt about it.

“Oh, god. I know that laugh. You’re broken, aren’t you?” Rodney snorted and pulled John into his arms, pillowing John’s head on his chest.

“Maybe a little,” John grinned slackly and settled a leg between Rodney’s thighs. His cock twitched valiantly against the firm press of Rodney’s leg and Rodney patted his ass fondly.

“Hold that thought,” Rodney sighed, sleepy and sated and warm. “M’later….”

John nodded and rubbed his face against Rodney’s chest, the sprinkling of silky hair tickling gently at his cheek. “I’ll do that,” he murmured. “Oh, hey! I just thought of something,” he added.

Rodney snuffled and wrapped his arms around John’s shoulders. “Later.”

“Yeah, okay but this is important - to help with the time travel machine.”

Rodney grunted but opened his eyes and peered down at him, looking a little more awake. “Really?”

“Yeah. The database is a bust, right? So I figure that we just need to watch ‘Back to the Future’ a few more times and you can take notes when Doc Brown’s explaining the schematics for the flux capacitor. It’ll be like research and….”

John really couldn’t help the yelp when Rodney pinched him on the ass.

  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from ‘Storms never last’ sung by Waylon Jennings


End file.
